Kikyo's friendship and Inu Yasha's love
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome put aside there fighting over Inu Yasha and find new found friends as well as Inu Yasha and Kagome's new found love but what hids in the shadow watching Kagome's every move Naraku's new incarnation plans to take Kagome for his own what is
1. Kikyo's Friendship Begins

Kikyo's Friendship and Inuyasha's Love  
  
Ello All yes i know this story kinda of sucked due to my sucky writing so my good friend who is a Inu Yasha nut as well proof reads all my fics now so it never happens again ok ok enough bull shit and on with the now REEDITED story heh Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1: Kikyo's Friendship Begins  
  
Kagome awoke to find her hands and feet bound, she franticly looked around the room for Inuyasha but he was no where to be seen. The door creaked, someone was opening it, Kagome looked towards the door but it was not Inuyasha it was Kikyo. She walked into the room and Kagome began to shake with fear. Kikyo had kidnapped her, 'What could she possibly want?' Kagome thought, as she began to think why she was kidnapped the fear that was tearing in the pit of her stomach rose to her throat. Just before Kagome began to cry from frustration and fear, Kikyo began to speak.  
"Don't be afraid, I will not harm you. I just want to understand what it is about you that Inuyasha loves so much and if you love him as much in return."  
Kagome was shocked at what Kikyo had just said; she began to feel that this was a trap. Her fear began to build up again. Why was Kikyo being nice all of a sudden and why was she even asking? Kagome was always thought of as a thief or a villain to Kikyo. What was she up to? Kagome thought for a second, and then she agreed to tell Kikyo her true feelings toward Inuyasha. As the two women talked a familiar voice began yelling Kagome's name.  
"Kagome? KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled, worried she might be hurt or even in danger. He continued running down the village road yelling her name.  
Just before he passed, Kikyo and Kagome came out of a small house. Inuyasha was shocked but relieved that Kikyo was holding Kagome captive and not Naraku. "Kikyo." He whispered under his breath and the burst out in and confused tone, "Why did you kidnap Kagome?"  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha for a bit and then looked back to Kagome, and then they started to laugh. Inuyasha was dumb-founded by this he demanded to know what was so funny. Kagome and Kikyo told him it was nothing to get worked up about. They had just talked and now were the best of friends. Inuyasha, still dumb-founded, kept his mouth shut in fear of Kagome's 'SIT' spell. That night they sat around the fire that Sango had made for them, they all talked and laughed together. Kagome look over to where Inuyasha was sitting and whispered in his ear.  
"Inuyasha, do you really love me?"  
He was absolutely shocked by this and he began to stutter, "W..w…well…I…"  
"Well what?" Kagome answered very sweetly. "Do you love me or not, tell me the truth."  
Inuyasha did love her, a lot, but he could never tell her but now Kagome was asking him. He knew it was as good of time as any to tell Kagome his true feelings for her. "Yes, Kagome, I do love you with all my heart and soul. I would give my life to save you." He managed to finally spit out. This was exactly what Kagome had wanted to hear. She now knew his true feelings for her and that he would ever die for her and she would do the same for him. 


	2. Kagome and Inuyasha's Unforgettable Love

Chapter 2: Kagome and Inuyasha's Unforgettable Love  
  
Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes; her love for him was over whelming. She grasps his hand and led him to a small empty house. Inuyasha had an idea of what Kagome was planning but he was still a bit unsure. She closed the door and made sure it was locked so no one would disturb them. Kagome looked even deeper into his eyes.  
"Take me." Kagome pleaded.  
Inuyasha was shocked but happy and he began kissing her slowly, ever so slowly, and at the same time undressing her. After a few seconds Kagome began to remove Inuyasha's top. He kissed her neck which in turn made her moan making his smile grow even wider. She dangled her arms on his shoulders as he slowly kissed down her neck to her right breast, gaining yet another moan from Kagome. She began to finish undressing him when he began licking her nipple. Kagome gave a gasp of pure delight. He removed his pants and laid Kagome on the floor which was covered with warm blankets. He began to tease her which made Kagome want him to enter her even more. He began to slowly enter her, gaining a low moan.  
"MORE!" Kagome yelled, with even more lust for him.  
Inuyasha smirked and began to move into her even harder. Kagome moaned louder. They both yelled each others names as they both climaxed. Kagome lay back, breathing heavily.  
"I will never let anyone have you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
With that the both drifted into a deep sleep never to let the other go. 


	3. Memo To All

memo to all Ello every one just to let ya all know i am reediting my fic about time i know it had many MANY errors on it so from now on im having my friend and fellow Inu Yasha nut proof read all the chaps then ill post the remakes of them all and just to let yas know as well i finely got ride of my writers block for this fic so chap 3 will be up soon as my friend proof reads it ok well g2g Ciao all later Bai Bai Je Ne 


	4. Kikyo's Vow

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Vow  
  
Kikyo heard all these odd sounds coming from the hut Inu Yasha and Kagome were in she knew what was happening in there but she still was a little concearned about Kagome more so then Inu Yasha seeing how Kagome was in fact still PURE so she rose from her place at the fire and walked over to the hut they were in and poked her head in and saw that Kagome was sleeping soundly ontop of Inu Yasha NUDE mind you and she sighed he really does love her and she really does love him at least i know they will be happy together but if Inu Yasha hurst Kagome in any way THEN HE SHALL FEEL MY WARTH Kikyou smirked as she walked back to fire knowing if Inu Yasha would hurt her dear friend she would make him never forget it and never do it again with that thought she two found sleep content with her new found friendship with Kagome and the others and with the true love Kagome and Inu Yasha now have soon all was quit and all the friends new and old slept peacefuly into the night. Just as the night was getting to be good one far off in the distance a demon was watching from the trees Naraku had yet again made another incartion of him self to watch our gang but what Naraku had planed was far different then what this new foe had instore for our new found friends as he watched the new happy cuple setting in for the night his thoughts difted off he had other plans for Kagome as far as being mated he intend to make her his make and would do so at all cost even if it ment kill Inu Yasha and the others witch he would glady do to make Kagome his Kagome was much better off with him then some half demon like Inu Yasha or Naraku a full demon was more better of a mate to her and he was that full demon or so he thought the night sky was now becoming day and he knew soon enough they would awake so much to his disaproval he left but he would return and claim Kagome for his own.

Y A Y at long last Chap 3 is now up plz ppl read this story and give it a second chance and also plz reveiw Ciao Je ne


	5. A New Foe Has Risen

Wow Chapter 4 im glade i got ride of that shitty writers block of mine lol in Chapter 5 im want to reveal who the new foe is for our Inu gang but im sadly stuck on a good enough EVIL name to give him needs to read into my Japanese names and find one good enough to be EVIL any way here is the ficcie Enjoy

Chapter 4: A New Foe Has Risen

Kagome slowly began to open her eyes she didn't really want to get up she had the best dream ever but as she became awear of what happened last night she soon realised that her dream was in fact truth she and Inu Yasha WERE in fact together at long last a dream she always had come true she couldn't be more happyer she looked over at the handsom sleeping Inu Yasha and sighed with pure love and laid her head down on his chest feeling it raise and fall she never wanted this moment to end but sure enough Inu Yasha began to wake and found to his joy the woman he had loved for as long as he could remember resting her head on his chest with a sweet kiss on her farhead he said good moring lover sleep well Kagome looked up at him and smiled yes very much so and you he smirked yes the first happy nights sleep I have ever had now that you are with me at last Kagome couldn't help but blush she loved Inu Yasha dearly and she had a feeling he felt the same about her but she never thought that it would cause him to have bad nights as the the cuple bagen to dress Inu Yasha began to pick up a fimaler demon sent as he smelled the air more he couldn't help but growl Kagome looked at him with a confused look whats wong Inu Yasha, he looked back to her get dressed Kagome and fast I have a bad feeling about some thing Kagome did as he asked sensing some thing was a miss her self she quickly ran to the others and told them to hurry and get ready to leave Kikyo her self did not feel at all right she saw Kagome runing from the hut Sango was in and asked her if she felt some thing bad was going on Kagome nodded and said yes her and Inu Yasha both sense a demon was near and it must be another one of Naraku's incarntions Kikyo argeed this was defferently a demon of Naraku's making but this one had other plans that went againest Naraku's biddings some thing was not right here not right at all and ever one knew it and knew this demon who and what ever it was and its true plans must be stoped right away. Kagome Inu Yahsa Kikyo and every one else quickly packed there belongs and left the village as fast as the could to keep the demon from harming any one with in it and quickly set out on this new foe crated by Naraku with Inu Yasha hot on his sent and trail. 

ok like i said it might be a while for Chapter 5's update still trying to come up with a name for our foe so hold tight ppl and keep reading and reveiw ttfn (Ta Ta For Now) Ciao Je ne P.S. yes i know the Chapters are small but my comp as far as the program i use to write my storys sucks and all i ask is for you to bear with me on the suckyness of it hopefuly for my b-day next month i can get my long awaited laptop and have a much better writing program then the one i got now Ciao all next time Je ne ppl


End file.
